clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo
__TOC__ __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 18:06, January 15, 2011 Animations Hi Celtics, I saw the animations you uploaded. Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol Hi. 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC)4-9-13 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Ryan Hansen 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol Hi, I dont get the sign and date thing, but whatever.... I see u play a lot and I think ur really cool. I dont add many people and I would like to be ur buddy... xD Anyway my CP name is Squiblles3... :) I also wanna know if u play a game called Minecraft, if so u could join my CPMC (Club penguin minecraft server) I remade CP from 2007, its kinda old CP and I get a lot of those fans... :3 I spent a year on it and would like u to join if u have the game. :D Thanks ~Ryan Thank you! I sincerely want to thank you for all the pictures of pins you have uploaded! Keep the good work! -Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 01:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey im your friend on CP im Matanui 2020 btw nice igloo 23:05, April 18, 2013‎ (UTC) 2006 hello Kallie Jo! I wonder if you can send some 2006 party pictures to me! and why are you not my friend on club penguin? I called musosten and you never answer my friend requests.Do you have the shamrock pin, the first pin in club penguin? Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Summer Postcard Hi Kallie Jo, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) you haveveveve Furniture rotations Hey Kallie! I saw your pictures of the rotations of the furniture. I gotta ask: how do you do it? Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC)' hi kallie jo, one of ur biggest fan rockyiceman1 i find u on almost every famous cp website lol some months ago ur comment was featured on the cp blog and that was so awesome i am making my user: page and i wanted to put my photo in it but it was coming up weird so i checked out the way u did and it was id = how did u do that i want to make the id thing for myself how can i please answer? :) Links and redirects. Hello: I have seen you adding dates and correcting some grammar mistakes on various pages, and I am really happy that you do this, just one recomendation: you don't need to add member, just member, because member redirects automatically to Membership. Keep up the good work! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) SWF Templates Hi Kallie, I notice you've replaced a lot SWF sections with SWF templates recently. If you come across a page that its name doesn't match the item's name (mostly common with backgrounds and pins articles, and also with articles with additional brackets like here), please use a second parameter to include the real item's name like this: Also, well done for your great work with expanding articles! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC)